Método para sobrevivir a Historia de la Magia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Albus puede gustarle ser responsable en todo sentido, hasta escoger asistir a la clase del profesor Binns antes que estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Como por ejemplo estar juntos redescubriéndose mutuamente. Le gusta arrastrarlo a esa monotonía pero sin duda, Scorpius tiene su propio método para sobrevivir a Historia de la Magia. Para: Daenerys Black.


**Método para sobrevivir a Historia de la Magia **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Daenerys Black.

**Pareja:** Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

—Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a Historia de la Magia.

Scorpius le dice que el profesor Binns ni siquiera va a notar su ausencia durante los primeros minutos, ya que debe estar demasiado ensimismado en alguna rebelión causada por los duendes en algún siglo lejano. Albus atraviesa el pasillo a zancadas y se pierde por la puerta del aula, mientras que Scorpius lo hace unos minutos después. No tiene ningún apuro por internarse en dos horas de monotonía continúa.

Se acomodan en los dos pupitres disponibles que quedan al fondo del aula y Albus saca inmediatamente su pergamino para tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor va recitando. Él es una de las pocas personas que realmente prestan atención en la clase y no se queda en el fondo solamente para echarse una siesta. Y a Scorpius, de cierto modo, le molesta esa concentración que Albus demuestra en esa clase. Podrían estar detrás de algún retrato haciendo algo para nada decente y en cambio se encuentran allí, en la clase más aburrida de todos los tiempos.

Albus muerde la pluma y Scorpius envidia la suerte que tiene el dichoso artefacto, a él le encantaría encontrarse entre sus dientes o entre sus piernas. Se inclina un poco hacía adelante de modo que puede inhalar el aroma del cabello sedoso de Albus, con la yema de los dedos le roza levemente la nuca y le acaricia la piel del cuello con la respiración. Lejos de provocarlo, lo único que consigue es que él se de vuelta y con tono neutral le diga:

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me estás desconcentrando y me molesta.

Definitivamente tiene que estar bromeando. Scorpius quiere gritar de impotencia. ¿Cómo es que Albus prefiere estar escuchando al profesor Binns, antes que estar tocándose por debajo de la mesa para provocarse mutuamente? La mayor parte de los estudiantes están fingiendo prestar atención mientras duermen y unos pocos están sentados al frente escuchando atentamente. Ellos podrían encontrarse haciendo cualquier otra cosa más entretenida, pero no, Albus quiere prestar atención a la maldita clase.

Scorpius solloza por lo bajo. No quiere pensar en todas las cosas que podrían estar haciendo y que no están haciendo por culpa de Albus, porque se pondría a gritar de pura frustración. Decidido a provocarlo de alguna manera, por más pequeña que sea, se inclina nuevamente hacía adelante. Sus dedos níveos y estilizados, se enredan en los mechones gruesos de la nuca y le obligan a echar la cabeza para atrás. Se muestra reticente al principio pero termina cediendo. El aliento fresco le vuelve a acaricia la piel pero está vez unos dientes perlados mordisquean suavemente la nuca y Scorpius puede apostar que Albus ha soltado un suspiro.

Las yemas de los dedos acarician los costados de su cuello en una danza tortuosamente lenta. Los músculos están tensos pero se van relajando conforme al tacto avanza. Scorpius desprende el primer botón de la camisa y con la punta de su nariz, acaricia el hombro cremoso que queda al descubierto. Le muerde, traza círculos concéntricos con su lengua, acariciando los lunares y Albus gime por lo bajo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en el rostro de Scorpius.

Ha conseguido llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Albus niega con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Con sus manos recorre los costados del cuerpo de Albus, sintiendo el calor que irradia su piel a través de la fina tela de la camisa y se recrea especialmente en su abdomen. Scorpius sabe que podría desprenderle un par de botones y dejar al descubierto su ombligo sombreado de una delgada línea de vello oscuro. Pero sabe que comenzar a trazar ese peligroso camino le llevaría a querer adentrarse en un territorio todavía más peligroso.

—Quieres que te acaricie ahí, ¿verdad Albus? Te mueres de ansias porque te toque allí pero no lo voy a hacer. ¿Sabes por qué? Nos encontramos en medio de una clase, donde un profesor fantasma hace que más de veinte alumnos se duerman de aburrimiento y nos encontramos aquí por tu culpa. Si nos hubiéramos saltado la clase como yo te lo propuse, te encontrarías contra una pared o una cama, conmigo entre tus piernas —su voz suena áspera, tentadora, invitándolo a imaginar todo lo que podrían estar haciendo en ese preciso instante de no encontrarse en la clase. Scorpius desliza su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y Albus siente como diferentes estímulos le sacuden el cuerpo—. Eres malo conmigo, Al. Eres muy desconsiderado. Estar aquí cuando podríamos estar en otro lugar, solamente tú me haces esto.

El resto de la clase transcurre con total normalidad en el pensamiento del profesor Binns. Albus no puede concentrarse de ningún modo, las palabras de Scorpius le resuenan en los oídos y se estremece cada vez que él le roza el cuello con los dedos o con los labios. Siente su respiración y el aliento fresco detrás de él y fantasea con el hecho de poder beberse cada uno de sus suspiros una y otra vez. Se los imagina en la Sala de los Menesteres, con las mejillas arreboladas, las respiraciones aceleradas, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Scorpius y los mechones rubios cayéndole sobre la frente, camuflando sus ojos grises como la tormenta.

—¿Qué sucede, Al? Te veo desconcentrado —dice Scorpius, malditamente provocativo y Albus gime—. Estás escribiendo encima de la mesa sin darte cuenta. Acaso, ¿estás pensando en algo que te llena de impotencia, frustrasión y deseo?

A Albus puede gustarle ser responsable en todo sentido, hasta escoger asistir a la clase del profesor Binns antes que estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Como por ejemplo estar juntos redescubriéndose mutuamente. Le gusta arrastrarlo a esa monotonía pero sin duda, Scorpius tiene su propio método para sobrevivir a Historia de la Magia.


End file.
